dennisfielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyclops/Scott Summers
Scott Summers (Codename: Cyclops) is indispensable to the X-Men and is one of the newer teachers. He retains his love for Jean and many of his other traits from the X-Men shows. Portrayal Cyclops is portrayed in X-Men Evolution as the continuously growing leader of the X-Men while he's portrayed as a quickly recovering hero in Wolverine and the X-Men. Powers Cyclops holds a powerful energy behind his eyes. Weaknesses He can't stop it from coming out except with a special ruby quartz material found in his visor and his sun glasses. Equipment Cyclops' main piece of equipment is a ruby-quartz visor that allows him to release controlled optic blasts. Affiliations Cyclops is a leading member of the X-Men and sometimes a slave of Apocalypse. History Justice Evolution Contact After the defeat of Apocalypse, a new enemy named Darkseid attacks and the X-Men have to fight him. When the Professor and Jean are transported away by Darkseid, Scott insists that they have to save them and argues against Jim's attitude. Two Earths When the Justice League arrives shortly afterwords, Cyclops confronts them and learns that the League is from another Earth. Cyclops then went with Storm, Beast, and the Justice League to investigate how their two Earths came together. They then deterred to New Genesis when Jean and Xavier, under Apocalypse's control, along with two other heroes named Superboy and Raven. Cyclops then asks Superman not to hurt Xavier before Xavier mentally blasts him into a wall. Cyclops then tried to get through to Jean by reminding her of when they first met at the Institute. This freed Jean from Apocalypse's control. After the others were freed, Cyclops went home with everyone else to wait for Apocalypse's next move. Knowing the Team Cyclops was the first to agree with Xavier and Superman's plan to arrange a peace talk with the two Earths. He was then on the Watchtower when Darkseid arrived and asked for help against Brainiac and Apocalypse. Twilight Cyclops then went with Superman's team to Apokolips to fight Apocalypse. He then encouraged an uneasy Nightcrawler. Cyclops then distracted Apocalypse from helping Brainiac fight Superman and Superboy with his Optic Blasts. Cyclops' Optic Blasts don't apparently affect Apocalypse, but he's saved from Apocalypse by Hawkgirl. Cyclops then fires a blast at Brainiac to get his attention for Superboy and Superman. When Apocalypse retreats with Brainiac, Cyclops helps defeat the rest of the drones. He then gets onto the Javelins and goes with them until they're pulled in by a tractor beam from an asteroid that is really Brainiac's main base. Cyclops then asks if the Javelin has a manual override, which it doesn't. Cyclops then marvels at all the worlds Brainiac has destroyed. When they're practically invited to Brainiac's throne room, Cyclops decides to spring the trap and catch Brainiac. Cyclops then saved Superboy from Brainiac with an Optic Blast. After Brainiac's destroyed, and Apocalypse arrives with an army of Brainiacs, Cyclops sighs and calls the Brainiacs on the left. Cyclops was then knocked out by Darkseid's Omega Beam, and his blood sample was taken by Mr. Sinister. Cyclops eventually recovered and asked where Superman was. He was then levitated up by Raven as they searched for Superman. Upon finding them in Brainiac's core, Cyclops called out that it was over. Cyclops then suggest that Nightcrawler teleport Brainiac's heads away. He also saves an unconscious Hawkgirl from Brainiac with an Optic Blast. When Brainiac begins to self-destruct, Cyclops escapes with the others to the Javelin and arrives at New Genesis just as Brainiac blows up, taking Darkseid with him. Cyclops then agrees that Superman could call the X-Men for help and vice-versa, after the Professor okays it. Tabula Rasa When Xavier was rendered unconscious while searching for Luthor, Scott blamed Luthor personally and was about to go face him when Superman advised him not to let his anger cloud his judgment, which caused Scott to retort about the incident with Darkseid, but Scott apologized immediately and explained that he was just worried about the Professor. Cyclops later went to the Titans and younger X-Men's aid when they faced an android named Amazo. Cyclops then ended up scanned by Amazo and was saved from him when Batman used Kryptonite. Following that, Cyclops is shocked to learn from Batman that Amazo can feel. He also comes up with an idea to have Batman, Robin, and Rogue face Amazo as he believed they had the best results, but that idea was shot down by Green Lantern and Batman. Cyclops then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Cyclops advised Xavier to get away from Amazo as he believed he'd kill him. Amazo then flew off. Cyclops then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America Scott is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull and the introduction of the Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, and their aids, Nick Fury and Mercy Graves. During a vote to decide what the younger heroes should remain in the Mansion or defend Earth-1 from Zod, Cyclops voted for the younger heroes to remain in the Mansion, but lost the vote. Cyclops then went with the League, the Avengers, and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. As they prepared to enter Red Skull's castle, Cyclops noted that every team had a jokster when Flash was impressed by Wolverine's claws. Once Captain America took Red Skull down by tossing his shield, Cyclops noted that he'd always wanted to see that. Cyclops then returned to the Tower with the other heroes to learn that the Titans and younger X-Men had stopped Zod, Slade, and Magneto. Only a Dream During a mass break-out from Stryker's that involved several supervillains, Cyclops assisted. After all the villains were aprehended, Scott returned to the Mansion and goes to sleep after taking off his glasses. In Scott's dream, Scott is out with Jean when his Optic Blasts break through his glasses, destroying everyone in his path. Xavier arrives and tries to convince Scott that while his powers are dangerous, he isn't. Eventually, Jean is able to convince Scott to look at her, and they kiss. Cyclops then helped free Remy, Kurt, and Ororo from their nightmares. Afterwards, he regrouped with the Titans and the League in Flash's and fended off Destiny until Batman defeated Dee. Mind of a Hero After Superboy nearly killed Deadpool, Cyclops went inside Superboy's mind with Jean, Rogue, Liger, Raven and Starfire. Inside Superboy's mind, which was a lab, Cyclops questioned what Rogue and Raven knew about Superboy's origin. In an apparition of Metropolis, Cyclops explained their mission. After finding Superboy's main consciousness, Conner, in a farm, he fired a full power optic blast at an apparition of Zod. After Superboy defeated Zod, his anger, Robin went home with the others. Spectacular Spider-Man Spider-Man and Weapon X Scott was present when Scarlet Spider arrived and explained that Spider-Man was missing. Scott asked who took Spider-Man, and he learns that it was Stryker. Cyclops then agrees to find Spider-Man with Scarlet Spider and the other X-Men. At the Weapon X base, Cyclops broke down the door with his optic blast. He then groaned when they had to deal with Deadpool. After saving Spider-Man and dealing with Man-Spider, Cyclops knocked Electro out with a surprise Optic Blast, disbelieving how easy that was. After Electro was defeated, she returned home. X-Men Evolution Sins of the Father, Revenge of the Son Scott was part of the welcoming party for when Jim arrived at the Institute. Rising Tensions Scott taught a Saturday class with Jean for advanced Mutants. The class included Rogue and Jim. During Jim's first class, he talked about controlling powers, but was agitated by Jim's lack of respect for him and Jean and the class. A week later, he confronted Jim about passing a test in the class since he barely looked at a book, but Rogue vouched for him by explaining that Jim had a photographic memory. Scott accepted that and asked Jim to at least pretend to pay attention, which Jim responded to by saying that he couldn't make any promises. Prelude to Horror Scott rushed to the living room when Jim and Logan began acting tense and learned that Sabertooth was attacking. He reminded Liger that they needed Sabertooth alive. Cyclops then participated in the fight with Sabertooth, but he didn't get the chance to do much. Darkest Day Scott participated in a Danger Room simulation battle against the Brotherhood and easily held his own. The next day, he went on the mission to the White House, but when they arrived, the whole thing blew up, and the Sentinels started fighting them. Cyclops blasted one down, and Liger saved a civilian that was in the way. Eventually, he, Jean, Wolverine, Storm, and Nightcrawler are the only uncaptured X-Men. Nightcrawler then teleports them back to the Mansion. They then find out that Xavier is actually one of Magneto's spies, Nos. When Nos escapes, Scott confronts him with Nos, but he's paralyzed until Nos activates the self-destruct system, and they barely manage to escape before the Mansion blows. Scott then goes back to DC when Fury clears the X-Men who were captured by the Sentinels, and then accompanies the X-Men to the Savage Lands to rescue Jim and Xavier. They both succeed extremely well, and they make it out just as well. They then relax at the pool after the Mansion's repaired. Scott then encourages Rogue to dive into the pool. Sibling Rivalry After Jim, Kurt, Rogue and Laura end up with a bunch of stink bomb affected clothes, Jim asks Kurt if he knows how to get rid of the smell, and Scott asks where the clothes are, to which Jim replies Laura, Rogue, and Kitty's room. He sneaks away when this earns him a yelling at by the girls. Dark Future Scott learned from Kurt and Laura that Apocalypse would return in a year, and that he, Jean, Logan, and Warren would be turned into Horsemen. Future When the Professor feels an energy surge one year from the present, he sends Wolverine, Jean, Cyclops, and Angel to investigate, and they discover that Apocalypse has returned, and they're then turned into Horsemen. When Kurt and Laura arrive from twenty-four years into the past to be warned about the above events, they fight against the Horsemen to save the Mutant Timewarp. Cyclops is knocked out when Rogue takes his powers, and it also deactivates his Horsemen implants. Old Wounds Scott's bike was later stolen by Jim when he took it to go to an abandoned military complex he dreamed about. Return of Weapon XI Scott casually welcomed Jim back before he tossed the keys to his bike to him, claiming it needed gas, which Scott replied by telling him to fill it up, which Jim purposely translated into taking it with him to look for the new Weapon XI base. Scott then ended up captured when Weapon XI attacked the Mansion. Cyclops shared a cell with Jean and Gambit. Cyclops is saved by Wolverine and the Brotherhood. He ends up stopped by a monstrous version of Liger, and he tries to have Rogue step aside to be able to use an optic blast on him, but Rogue refuses and helps him remember who he is and helps the X-Men escape. When Jim then throws Scott's bike at the Weapon XI Base to destroy it, Cyclops is shocked. Return of Captain America Scott is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull and the introduction of Captain America. Cyclops then went with Captain America and the X-Men to City Hall to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. Once Captain America took Red Skull down by tossing his shield, Cyclops noted that he'd always wanted to see that. Generation X New Heroes Scott was kidnapped with the rest of the X-Men when Rachel was seven. He was saved by his daughter and her friends, the children of the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, and Freedom Force. Symbiote War =Prey = Cyclops informs Wild Thing, Scarlet Spider, and Spider-Girl about their parents' disappearance after evacuating the city, but they just run off. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Spectacular Spider-Man Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Generation X Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Summerses